Rima's Only Hope
by InsecureButterfly
Summary: Rima has always been abused by Shiki ever since they were little. Will Rima commit the ultimate sacfrice, suicide, before Akatsuki can help her? Rated M for abuse, future citrus and language. It's a Horrible summary. It's my 1st Fanfict I wrote on my own.
1. Chapter 1

Takuma: Hey everyone! Well Neko-kun is sick right now so everyone from the Night Class and Mail-kun, Neko-kun's beautiful girlfriend, decided to pitch in and help her write her story.

Takuma?

Takuma: Yes?

Why were you in my room a few minutes ago telling me the exact same thing?

Takuma: Damn I thought we erased your memory...I mean, illness can do funny things to the brain. So carrying on,

Akatsuki: Neko-san doesn't own Vampire Knight if she did there would be alot more of Rima and Shiki abusiveness.

Right you are! Oh and most characters will be in OOC, sorry. Oh and rated M for future abuse, words and citrusy fun :D.

Rima: I hate you so much.

Love you too Rima-chan!

'lalalala' thoughts

"lalalala" words

00

00

Shiki laid on his bed with Rima cuddled up beside him. Her even flowing breath made him sleepy but he was unwilling to give in to sleep. Not when he had so much on his mind. His relationship with Rima started out good and just went from there. Since he was a Senri, there would always be a part inside of him that when he got mad, he would beat the person nearest to him or the person he loved. Unfortunately, it was his Rima. He sighed and patted Rima's head. And then, and only then, Shiki let sleep take over him.

Rima woke up right after Shiki fell asleep. She went to the bathroom to take a shower but then decided against it. Instead, she sat on the cold, cooling bathroom tile and began thinking about her relationship with Shiki. Shiki never meant to, Rima knew that, but it was part of his genetics. But after he was done taking out his anger, he would apologize and buy Rima nice things. And Rima knew this would keep going on until she did something about it but she was too scared to do anything. Rima felt like she was walking on a ticking time bomb every time she tried to talk to Shiki. She felt cool tears sliding down her porcelain face. Wiping them off, she got underneath the covers and snuggled with her boyfriend.

00

00

~Next Day~

Rima limped into the lounge room where all the Night Class students hang out. Everyone in the Night Class (including Yuuki) knew what happened between Shiki and Rima except Aidou. Ruka found out because she was Rima's roommate, she told Akatsuki hoping he would do something about but he ended up not doing anything. Because Kaname told him not to. Kaname found out because he knows everything and he told Takuma to keep an eye on them. Aidou wasn't told because everyone knew he would go postal. And with Rido being Shiki's dad, that did not need to happen. Not if Aidou wanted to feel the wrath of a very powerful vampire.

Ruka looked concerned for her best friend but didn't know what to say. She frowned at Shiki when he walked in a couple minutes earlier. He smiled politely not knowing what else to do. Shiki sat next to Aidou, who non-stopped blabbering about loud noises he heard two nights ago. Everyone stopped and tension grew in the room and right when Shiki began to talk, Akatsuki cut him off. "It was probably nothing Hanabusa. Zero and Yuuki probably just got into another spat again." Akatsuki said. Aidou nodded and started rambling on about how he always wanted a pet. Rima sat near Ruka, and stayed silent looking bored. She unconsciously rapped her fingers on her leg. Ruka sighed. She whispered something into Akatsuki's ear and he gave a grunt in response. Ruka dragged Rima away by her elbow. "Hhey!" Rima said flinching as she was dragged away. "Aidou leave I want to talk to Shiki, alone." Akatsuki said. Aidou said and left but peered behind a bush. Shiki went to get up. Ataksuki put a ring of fire around him. "I wouldn't move if I were you." He said, burning Shiki's hand. Shiki growled and wondered where Ruka took Rima. 'Oh well I'll find out later.' He thought, smirking to himself.

00

00

"What do you want?" Rima asked jerking her hand back from Rima once she reached their room.

"Jacket off now." Rima demanded.

"Nno." Rima said clutching tightly on her jacket she was wearing. Ruka growled and used her power to take it off. She sighed afterwards. "Rima-kun." She said softly. "Don't you seen see what that bastard is doing to you?" Ruka asked. Rima slowly looked at the mirror and winced. Her body was covered in black and blue patches, some new while others were fading. Rima felt hot tears slide down her face. "He might say he doesn't mean it but he does hun." Ruka said letting her stone cold barrier slip away. She was always like this with Rima after she found out what was happening.

"He truly doesn't mean it. It's just that there's a lot of 'Senri' in him it's like his natural instincts." Rima said hiccupping. "Ruka, you and others won't make things any easier for anyone." She said. "So just back off." She put her jacket back on after wiping up her tears and went back to being her gloomy, bored-looking self. Rima covered up the limp by walking slowly.

00

00

*kindergardener tone* Ooo someone's in trouble! Youz not very nice Shiki-san

Shiki: *smirks* Not all vampires are nice, Neko-kun. *holds out his hand in a friendly gesture*

Eekk! R! Mail-kun help me! *runs in chibi form to Mail-kun*

Mail: *sighs and lets her eyes glow red and summons her power which is wind* You mess with her and I'll rip you apart.

Shiki: Hhai Mail-sama.

And this is why I love you. My power has been temporarily stopped because of stupid-

Kaname: Excuse me?

I mean wonderfully, beautifully, loving, pureblood Kaname-sama.

Mail: Wait rewind, you only love me for my power?

Umm no...OMG!

Everyone: What?

The readers are still here! *Runs away from Mail-kun cuz she has a bat*

Ataksuki: *face palms* Anyway, Neko-chan wants me to tell you that she wants you to give her loads of critiscm, for she loves those. The good, bad and the ugly. So, pile up your complaints and she might respond to some in the next chapter.

*takes a breather* I will only post when I have at least 5 reviews on my- I mean our fanfict. *continues running*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well just to let you know I'm back from my illness. I'm sorry I haven't replied I just got a bad case of the flu. Well now that was taken care of. Here is the list of my first reviews who gave me the courage to write a second chapter:

_VampiraEmpress_

_Broken-Wings1997_

_KiryuZero Sicchi Jaegerjaquez_

_-chan_

Thank you guys so much!

Anyway let's get on with the story!

_Lalala_= dream

Lalala= not dream

'Lalala'= thoughts

Akatsuki: Neko-chan doesn't own any of this

Rima sighed as she walked into the room. Sitting down by Akatsuki, she felt the tension rise in the room again. Akatsuki looked at her, making sure she was okay then looked at Shiki and sent him a glare. Shiki smiled back while looking at Rima, a mysterious glint in his eyes. Rima's steel-gray eyes shone with fear as her eyes connected with his and quickly looked away. Aidou noticing the subtle exchange, looked confused. He sighed, rubbed his forehead and thought he was just imaging things.

The tension got even worse as Kaname walked into the room talking with Takuma. Takuma did his laugh that he does when it's an awkward feeling (A/N: Which he always does when Aidou's around…..jkjk). Kaname cocked up an eyebrow, and then took a look at the scene. Rima sat between Ruka and Akatsuki, across from Shiki. While Shiki sat near Aidou, who looked confused. He then saw the scorched. After a brief moment Kaname stated. "Akatsuki, you'd better have a good reason for that." His voice icy. Akatsuki stiffened under the gaze of his pureblood leader and thought about his words carefully. Kaname didn't need to know about this. He replied with;

"Gomenasai Kaname (A/N: Almost put Kanamers lol)-sama. I don't know what came over me. I just sensed an evil presence in the room so I set fire to see if I could scare it." And technically, every word he said was true. Kaname gave him a suspicious look before carrying on with,

"See me later Kain." Takuma sighed and started telling Kaname things about Ichijou and his plans.

Akatsuki looked at Rima. She was falling asleep on his shoulder. 'Poor thing.' He thought. 'She's so tired.' He put his arm around her and leaned back into the sofa. Akatsuki gave Shiki a menacing look before picking up Rima and taking her to her bedroom.

Ruka glared at Shiki making him sit down when he got up. "What's your problem? Do you get a kick from beating her? You're such an as, you know that?" Shiki laughed lightly making Ruka frown. "What?" She growled.

"I would be careful about your actions. Who knows, maybe Rima might accidently fall down some stairs." Shiki grinned, his sadistic side coming out. Ruka stood up with inhuman speed. Aidou, who saw everything that happened, pieced two and two together as much as he could. "It's not worth it." He sighed and rubbed the back on his neck. "Trust me." Grabbing Ruka's arm, he took her to her room.

Akatsuki leaned on the wall by Rima's bed and dozed off.

_Rima sat on Akatsuki's bed in a silky mid-thigh gown with a pair of lacy undergarments to match. She grinned seductively and held up one finger beckoning him to come. Smirking, Akatsuki slowly stalked up to the bed. His reddish-gold eyes shone with lust in them. Sure everyone thought it was Ruka he was after, but in secrecy he knew it was actually Rima._

_He pushed her gently on the bed as he climbed over her. Akatsuki made little trails of kisses up to her neck and attacked the dip in between her shoulder. Ruka mewled with pleasure when he sunk his fangs into her neck. Grinning, Akatsuki withdrew and licked the two small holes in her neck. Rima smirked and with skilled hands, she carefully undid Akatsuki's shirt, revealing his toned muscles. _

_Slowly, yet swiftly, cool air laid itself on Akatsuki's bare back. Frowning playfully, he got payback by taking off Rima's gown. "You look beautiful Rima-koi." He said. Rima blushed and turned her face away. Gently turning it back, Akatsuki gave her a gently kiss before saying. "You're beautiful and don't ever let anyone tell you different." _

_ Akatsuki positioned himself at her entrance. Rima's eyes looked at his throbbing member and quickly flicking back up to his soft, caring eyes. She gave a hesitant nod before Akatsuki pushed in and "Oww." Akatsuki said frowning. _

He looked up to see Ruka. Akatsuki frowned at the fury in her eyes. "I love you." Ruka began, "But you're having those dreams when I'm here in real life?" She growled and pushing Akatsuki out her room before taking care of the sleeping girl.

Akatsuki sighed. He couldn't possibly tell his dearly beloved that it wasn't about her. "Stupid love triangle." He muttered and walked off, looking for blood tablets.

Aidou sighed as he walked around the room. Just because it seemed Aidou did put two and two together didn't mean he did all the way. Aidou knew there was something going on between Shiki and Rima. He knew Akatsuki and Ruka were upset about it. Aidou also knew that they didn't want Kaname to find out. But having the attention span of a gnat, Aidou didn't listen to the whole conversation. Just bits and pieces of it, which might be why he was so confused. Taking a sip of his drink, Aidou rubbed his forehead. He tried to talk to Shiki but no one would let him.

He took one last sip of the red liquid before freezing it and taking a well deserved nap.

Ruka laid back on her bed, watching Rima just in case she needed something. Sure, she was tired but the well being of her best friend always comes first. Her brown eyes fluttered as she tried to win the fight against sleep, though it was slowly over powering her. After a little bit, she lost the fight and closed her eyes in a peaceful manner.

Akatsuki watched from the doorway. As much as he wanted to go in and comfort his girlfriend, Akatsuki knew he wasn't welcomed. He quietly closed the door and walked back to his room. Akatsuki made a silent vow before opening his door. 'I will stop him if it's the last thing I do.' He thought before entering his room. Laying on his bed, he looked at his cousin who wrestled with his sheets. Smiling sleepily, reddish-gold eyes shut for the day. And a wandering mind wanted night to come fast.

Sorry for the late reply to the guys who wanted me to post this chapter. Practice and school caught up with me. And my coach wants me to move up twice as fast as everyone else so I've been having extra practice. Thanks for being patient.

Love you!

Akatsuki: As usual, send critism for her. Please.


End file.
